Incydent Hollowfikacji
| obrazek = 300px | początek = Nowy kapitan 12. Oddziału | koniec = Wygnanie Kisuke Urahary | miejsce = Soul Society | wynik = *Kisuke Urahara zostaje kapitanem 12. Oddziału. *Urahara tworzy Sekcję Rozwoju Technologii. *Urahara zabiera Mayuriego z Siedliska Larw i mianuje go żołnierzem trzeciej rangi oraz wiceprezydentem SRT. *Kapitan Kensei Muguruma ratuje Shūhei Hisagiego i pozostałe dzieci przed ogromnym Hollowem. *Elita 9. Oddziału znika. *Specjalna grupa zostaje wysłana aby zbadać co się stało z członkami 9. Oddziału. | bitwy= Nowy kapitan 12. Oddziału, Rekrutacja z Siedliska Larw, Zniknięcia w Soul Society, Bitwa w lesie Fugai, Wygnanie Kisuke Urahary | uczestnicy = *Wszechkapitan Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Kapitan Yoruichi Shihōin *Kapitan Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi *Kapitan Retsu Unohana *Kapitan Shinji Hirako *Kapitan Ginrei Kuchiki *Kapitan Love Aikawa *Kapitan Shunsui Kyōraku *Kapitan Kensei Muguruma *Kapitan Kisuke Urahara *Kapitan Jūshirō Ukitake *Szef Korpusu Kidō Tessai Tsukabishi *Wicekapitan Sōsuke Aizen *Wicekapitan Lisa Yadōmaru *Wicekapitan Mashiro Kuna *Wicekapitan Hiyori Sarugaki *Wicekapitan Kaien Shiba *Wiceszef Korpusu Kidō Hachigen Ushōda *Żołnierz trzeciej rangi Gin Ichimaru *Żołnierz trzeciej rangi Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Żołnierz piątej rangi Kaname Tōsen *Suì-Fēng *Shūhei Hisagi *Byakuya Kuchiki }} to wydarzenia szczegółowo opisujące historię Visoredów, awans i wygnanie Kisuke Urahary. Przedstawia również pierwsze próby Hollowfikacji przeprowadzane przez Sōsuke Aizena ponad 100 lat przed główną fabułą. Wydarzenia rozpoczynają się mianowaniem Kisuke Urahary na stanowisko kapitana 12. Oddziału, po tym jak Kirio Hikifune otrzymała awans do elitarnej Gwardii Królewskiej. Korzystając ze swojego nowego statusu Urahara powołuje Sekcję Rozwoju Technologii. Dziewięć lat później, Aizen przeprowadza eksperymenty Hollowfikacji na mieszkańcach Rukongai, które skutkują wszczęciem śledztwa przez Gotei 13. Do tego zadania zostaje przydzielony 9. Oddział, jednak większość wysokich rangą oficerów zostaje zabita a kapitan i wicekapitan poddani Hollowfikacji. Powołano nowy, specjalny oddział do rozwiązania sprawy znikających dusz, lecz jej członków również poddano procesowi zamiany w Hollowa. Przybycie Urahary na miejsce zdarzenia zapobiega ich masakrze. Aizenowi udaje się jednak uciec. Kiedy próba uratowania pokrzywdzonych zawodzi, Urahara zostaje aresztowany i oskarżony o zbrodnie przeciwko towarzyszom. Z pomocą Yoruichi Shihōin udaje mu się wraz z Visoredami uciec do Świata Ludzi. Prolog Sto dziesięć lat temu, Shinji Hirako, kapitan 5. Oddziału i jego wicekapitan Sōsuke Aizen zmierzają do siedziby 1. Oddziału na ceremonie inauguracji nowego kapitana. Kiedy drzwi zostają otworzone, Hiyori Sarugaki kopie Shinjiego w twarz, powodując kłótnię. Sprzeczkę przerywa Love Aikawa, który uderza Hiyori w głowę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -108, strony 4-9 Love wpycha wściekłą Hiyori do budynku. Przemierzając korytarze, rozmawiają kto się zjawi. Wykluczają Kenpachiego Kiganjō z powodu jego lenistwa i nieposłuszeństwa. Zjawiają się Shunsui Kyōraku i Jūshirō Ukitake. Rozmowa schodzi na temat zmian na stanowiskach kapitańskich. Wspomniane zostaje, mające miejsce 2 lata temu, objęcie pozycji kapitana 3. Oddziału przez Rose'a a także śmierci kapitana 10 Oddziału. Kyōraku wymienia siebie, Ukitake i Yamamoto jako kapitanów piastujących stanowiska przez ponad sto lat. Ukitake przypomina mu jeszcze o Retsu Unohanie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -108, strona 10-13 Podczas pogawędki Kyōraku wyjawia, że Kirio Hikifune otrzymała awans. Zaciekawiony Aizen pyta jak to możliwe i czy weszła w skład Najwyższej Komnaty 46. Shunsui oświadcza, że dołączyła do Gwardii Królewskiej znanej jako Dywizja Zero. Wiadomość ta szokuje Aizena.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -108, strony 14-15 Wczesny etap Hiyori nadal nie może zaakceptować nowego kapitana, mimo, że reszta oddziału jest dla niego życzliwa i pomocna. Sarugaki dowiaduje się, że Urahara całkowicie przerobił swoje biuro, instalując przeróżne urządzenia. Postrzega to jako usunięcie wszystkiego co przypominało jej Hikifune. Budzi to jej wściekłość. Hiyori domaga się wyjaśnień dlaczego zmienia on wystrój biura. Kisuke przypomina, że jest to teraz jego biuro i może dokonywać w nim dowolnych zmian. Wicekapitan uderza Uraharę, który ignoruje ten występek. Kapitan 12. Oddziału informuje, że zamierza dokonać dalszych zmian i chce by towarzyszyła mu podczas wizyty w Siedlisku Larw.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -107, strony 1-22 Urahara zabiera niechętną Hiyori do Siedliska Larw, opowiadając w międzyczasie historię dotyczącą Onmitsukidō i jego służby jako dowódca Dywizji Nadzorczej. Ujawnia on, że był strażnikiem w Podziemnym Ośrodku Nadzoru Specjalnego. Jako, że wnoszenie tu broni jest zabronione musiał on dysponować ponadprzeciętnymi umiejętnościami Hakudy. Kisuke wyjaśnia, że wszyscy, którzy odeszli z Gotei 13 są internowani w tym miejscu, ponieważ Komnata 46 uznała ich za niebezpiecznych. Nagle jeden z osadzonych atakuje Hiyori, które spanikowała bez swojego Zanpakutō. Urahara zatrzymuje cios i przeprasza, za to, że jej nie ostrzegł. Z łatwością pokonuje on napastnika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -106, strony 1-16 Wkrótce docierają oni do odizolowanego więźnia. Okazuje się nim Mayuri Kurotsuchi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -106, strony 17-18 Urahara ujawnia przed nim plany założenia Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii. Kisuke pragnie by Mayuri został zastępcą kierownika SRT. Początkowo Kurotsuchi odrzuca możliwość współpracy z Uraharą. Kapitan 12. Oddziału dodaje, że w razie jego śmierci, ster nad organizacją przejmie Mayuri. Zaintrygowany więzień uśmiecha się i stwierdza, że Urahara jest doprawdy irytującą osobą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -105, strona 1-6 W międzyczasie Byakuya Kuchiki trenuje w ogrodzie posiadłości swojego rodu. Jego dziadek przyprowadza jako gościa Yoruichi. Droczy się ona z młodym Byakuyą, budząc jego złość. Yoruichi kradnie jego wstążkę do włosów, drwiąc, że nie będzie w stanie jej złapać. Byakuya używa Shunpo i rozpoczyna pogoń za kapitan 2. Oddziału. Pozostawiony samemu sobie, Ginrei Kuchiki komentuje młodzieńczy temperament wnuka. Gdzie indziej, Ukitake odwiedza Kaiena Shibę, próbując namówić go na objęcie stanowiska wicekapitana 13. Oddziału. Odmawia on jednak, co przygnębia Jūshirō. Rozmawiają na temat nowego członka Gotei 13, który w rok ukończył Akademię Shinō i otrzymał wyższe stanowisko oficerskie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -105, strony 12-17 Na terenie siedziby 5. Oddziału nowy członek pokonuje i zabija trzeciego oficera. Obserwujący całe zajście Aizen chwali młodego Shinigami. Sōsuke prosi by powtórzył swoje imię. Młodzieniec przedstawia się jako Gin Ichimaru. Aizen pyta go o żołnierza trzeciej rangi. Ten oświadcza, że szkoda słów na takiego mięczaka. Wicekapitan 5. Oddziału stwierdza, że to doskonała odpowiedź.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -105, strony 17-19 Środkowy etap Dziewięć lat po awansie Urahary, w Rukongai zaczyna dochodzić do zniknięć i niewyjaśnionych śmierci. Shinji z towarzyszącym mu Aizenem spotykają Uraharę i jego podwładnych podczas przechadzki po Seireitei. Po przepychance z Hiyori, Hirako informuje Kisuke o zniknięciach dusz. Shinji wyjawia, że zostają po nich same ubrania. Przedstawia teorię Unohany, mówiącą, że ofiary za życia przestały być w stanie utrzymywać ludzką formę, co doprowadziło do ich dezintegracji. Hirako oświadcza, że zbadanie sprawy zostało przydzielone 9. Oddziałowi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -104, strony 1-9 Końcowy etap Następstwa Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Wydarzenia